


The Sandwich

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: Blair's Food Series by Kitipurr [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel watches Blair eat.  Joel watches Jim watching Blair eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandwich

## The Sandwich

by Kitipurr

Petfly lays claim to Joel, Jim, Blair, the Switchman, and the lunchroom. The sandwich is mine.

A mini-snippet in the 'Blair's food' series. Part 5 of 6, following 'Frozen', "The Popcorn Incident', 'Fresh', and 'Bottleneck'.

Briefest of all references to The Switchman.

This story is a sequel to: Bottleneck

* * *

The Sandwich

Have you ever seen something so perfect, so absolutely amazing, that you could think of nothing else for a long time afterward?

It's been happening to me a lot lately.

Given, it might have to do with the fact that I've been... well, abstaining is probably the best word. I haven't given up altogether, and I certainly plan on indulging again. Someday soon, at the rate I'm going.

The boy is just diabolical. I swear he knows what a tease he is. He's just too damned smart not to know. He's been doing this on purpose. A whole month of torture. Aimed at ME, I'd swear it.

Evil.

It's just that... damn, it's been so good lately! The first couple of times with the Popsicles... then that popcorn... and I heard about the candy bar on stakeout.

And now it's a sandwich.

Egg salad.

On whole wheat.

With mustard.

I suppose it's hard to understand just what I mean if you weren't there to witness it yourself. I mean, it doesn't sound it, does it? Egg salad on whole wheat with mustard. Sounds pretty average.

But you see, it was _chunky_ egg salad on _honey split_ whole wheat, with _Dijon_ mustard.

And it was Blair who was eating it.

Blair is, by all accounts, one of the most wonderful human beings on the face of the planet. But lately, he's also one of the most frustrating, irritating, MONSTROUS beasts I have ever encountered. He's like a siren, singing his sweet song to lure me onto the destructive rocks of temptation. And the beauty is in the innocence he projects as he calls to me. But I know there's a wanton villain hiding behind those big blue eyes. Yessir, Joel Taggart is no dummy.

I was sitting in the lunchroom with Jim, going over the trial transcripts of the Switchman case - hard to believe the doctors want to parole her from the mental institution because they found a drug they claim keeps her from wanting to blow people up. Anyway, Blair came in, having just arrived from the university, and he plops down next to me, across from Jim, and digs his lunch out of his knapsack. The aforementioned egg salad sandwich, and an apple.

I remember commenting about the questionable health points of egg salad - after all, eggs are either good cholesterol or bad, depending on which week it is and whether you went to church this week and the position of the moon in the fourth house (or something like that).

Then you mix those eggs with mayo (which as far as I know has _never_ been called healthy), and any good chef mixes in liberal amounts of salt (bad for blood pressure), pepper and maybe a touch of garlic. Okay, so the pepper and garlic aren't bad. Mustard is usually okay, neither good nor bad, but I think Dijon is leaning toward bad because of the creamy factor and the extra spices - my Mabel would be able to tell you for sure.

Anyway, I commented on this, and Blair joked that the protein in the eggs was good enough to outweigh the other crap, as long as he didn't eat it too often. I admit, I liked that argument, and will use it on Mabel at some later date.

Jim and I go back to the files, each reading various parts and occasionally commenting to each other. Blair, always his usual helpful self, takes the section I offer him and starts reading carefully. We were all reading rather quietly, when I noticed Blair out of the corner of my eye.

Eating.

And across from me, Jim is still hunched over his file, but his eyes are glued to Sandburg.

Every bite was just so... seductive, you know? Creamy yellow oozing from the sides of the bread, constantly getting all over his fingers which he then licked slowly and relentlessly. And the mustard, which is a noticeably darker yellow, contrasting so beautifully, and Blair stealing out his tongue to lap at it.

And he'd run a finger through that beautiful filling for a nice big chunk to pop in his mouth, sucking at the remnants on his fingertip until perfectly clean, his eyes showing ever ounce of delight in what he was doing... Licking his lips, then running a finger aimlessly through the fallout on the wax paper and repeating that enticing display...

A man has a limit to how much he can take, you now?

Jim was right there with me, doing his lockjaw thing. I swear I could see the little muscle in his temple throbbing as he tried not to watch but so couldn't pull his eyes away. I could practically feel the hunger in those ice-blue eyes of his.

Unnerving, really, to recognize the same desire you're feeling in another human being. I made every effort not to look, but can I help it if I have good peripheral vision?

I'm telling you, a man would have to have a will of iron around Blair and his eating habits. How does Jim stand living with him? Then again, Ellison doesn't have to keep from indulging like I do, does he? No, he can indulge all he damn wants!!!

It's so unfair...

*

*

*

*

*

**DAMN IT, I GOTTA GET SOME REAL FOOD!!!**

Egg salad sounds pretty good. Protein, you know...

And maybe a piece of chocolate cake...

Just promise you won't tell Mabel I cheated on my diet, huh?

**END**

PS: Hey, _somebody_ had to be immune to Blair's charms!!!

* * *

End The Sandwich by Kitipurr: meow9x@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
